The Fated Pendant
by NaruHinaUntilTheEnd
Summary: Natsuko;daughter of Naruto and Hinata,doesn't have much knowledge about her mother as Naruto always changes the subject whenever it comes to his late wife but what happens when Natsuko is given an alluring pendant on her birthday by her aunt.What secrets lie in the mysterious pendant? What has fate in store for Natsuko?
1. A New Member

**I really wanted to write about NaruHina. So here it is.  
**

**All characters, plot of the original naruto series belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

Our story begins in the Leaf Village. Early in the morning as the sun had not been fully revealed, screams could be heard from the hospital. It was coming from the labor room. Sweat covered a woman with midnight blue hair and now with a more paler skin; her skin which was now glistening.

"Come on Hinata, you can do it." said a blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"That's it, just a little more." said a pink haired woman.

After a few seconds, the crying of a baby was heard.

"Congratulations, It's a girl." Sakura said with a smile. Hinata's tears wouldn't stop as she was elated.

"I'm a Father ttebayo, I can't believe it." Naruto said with glee and repeating the same line over again but as he was beginning to repeat it for the 15th time, he earned a punch from Sakura who was getting annoyed by the repetition.

"Naruto! This is a hospital, keep your voice down. I'm going to clean the baby while you take care of Hinata." Sakura said with her knuckles cracking.

"Okay Sakura-chan." said Naruto, who didn't want to get punched again.

Sakura and two other medics went towards the other direction, leaving Naruto and Hinata in the room.

"How are you doing Hinata?" said Naruto, concerned for his wife.

"I'm better." said Hinata with a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much Hinata." said Naruto as teardrops fell from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun.." said Hinata in a gentle voice.

Sakura who had the baby in her arms was moving towards Hinata and Naruto's direction.

"My daughter!" said Naruto, wanting to hold his daughter.

"Not now Naruto! Hinata will see her first." said Sakura in a commanding voice.

Sakura laid the baby on the bed and watched as Hinata was in tears and pulled the baby closer to her and cradled the baby in her arms and after a few minutes, observed her and saw that she had blue cerulean eyes just like her ramen-loving father and midnight blue hair like her with fair skin.

"What should we name her?"asked Naruto, thinking of a name.

"How about Natsuko?" asked Hinata.

"That's a perfect name, Natsuko it is." said Naruto and at the same time Natsuko was smiling.

In celebration of the Orange Hokage and Blue Princess's daughter, the whole village set up a big party and everyone enjoyed themselves and every village congratulated the parents and offered the little princess with gifts. Soon the Hokage's house was filled to the brim with presents for the little princess.

_**No one would have thought that this moment would come to an end so quickly and that things would never be the same for anyone.**_

After a week of the celebration, Hinata and Naruto returned to their duties. Hinata as the head of the hyūga clan and Naruto as the Hokage. A mission request was delivered to the hokage, asking for the assistance of the Hyūga clan and that only the ones with the byakugan could complete it. This was an A ranked mission in which they had to find the lair of Hotaru Nawi, S ranked missing nin and not much was known about him except that he was from Kirigakure and an expert in different jutsus and seals.

"Who should I give this mission to?" Naruto wondered but his train of thought was petered out as Hinata came in.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to accept this mission." said Hinata with confidence in her voice, Naruto was stunned at his wife's words.

"Eh?" said Naruto, not understanding what Hinata just said.

"Well, It's been so long since I did a mission and I wanted to do a mission one last time."said Hinata.

"What If something happens to you and what about the clan?" said Naruto in worry.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not weak and besides it's only an A rank mission and I asked permission from the elders." said Hinata, trying to convince him but before Naruto could say something else, someone entered the room.

"Don't worry Naruto Onii-san, I'll accompany Hinata Onee-chan in this mission." said Hanabi, trying to reassure him.

"Hanabi!" Naruto and Hinata said in unision.

"Alright, you can go." said Naruto pouting.

"Thank you!" Hinata said happily.

"Okay, you guys will go early in the morning at 6 and here is some information on Hotaru."said Naruto.

* * *

_In The Morning_

Naruto, Natsuko, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Hanabi were at the north gate. Sasuke was now one of the most strongest Anbu and also a bodyguard of the Rokudaime. He was brought back by Naruto, he had earned everyone's trust and respect after making amends for everything. Sakura was now the best medical ninja next to Shizune and was married to Sasuke. They had a three year old son, Satoshi, who looked more like Sasuke but his personality was that of the pink-haired medic. Sakura gave some energy pills to Hinata and Hanabi in case of emergency.

Naruto held Natsuko in his arms while she was cooing, Hinata walked to her daughter and after taking Natsuko from Naruto's arms, held her close.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone, okay Natsuko?" said Hinata sweetly and handed Natsuko back to Naruto.

"I'll be back in two days, take care of yourself." said Hinata, she then waved everyone goodbye but before she could turn around, Naruto caught her in a hug, Hinata then hugged back.

"Be safe." Naruto said softly.

"I will." Hinata said with a reassuring smile, but before she could leave, Natsuko caught a lock of Hinata's hair with a strong grip. Hinata seeing this got upset and gave a kiss to Natsuko on her cheek and loosened Natsuko's grip and disappeared in a flash. Natsuko seeing that her mother had disappeared, began to cry but Naruto hushed her.

"Don't worry, _my_ _little_ _princess. _Mommy's going to come back real soon."Naruto said, but at the same time had an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi easily found some tracks leading to the hideout but something was not right, he was a S-rank criminal, so why would his tracks be so easily found. So to be on the safe side, they observed the cave from afar.

They sensed someone behind them but before they could react, both of them were punched but they disappeared.

"Bunshins, eh? Interesting, they just might be worth fighting." said Hotaru and then too disappeared.

"That was close!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"He's right behind us!" said Hinata.

"What do you propose we do, Onee-chan?" asked Hanabi.

"Let's stop." answered Hinata and then both landed on the ground. Hinata looked at Hanabi seriously.

"Hanabi, I want you to go to Konoha as fast as you can." said Hinata calmly.

"What about you?" asked Hanabi.

"I'll handle Hotaru." said Hinata.

"Are you serious? I promised Naruto Onii-san that I'll not let you handle things alone and I don't care what you say, I'm not going to leave you." said Hanabi angered by her sister's reply.

"Listen Hanabi, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can but you have to leave." said Hinata, trying to convince Hanabi. Hanabi reluctantly nodded and sped off, but unknown to Hinata was that Hanabi hid her chakra and was watching her sister from a nearby tree. After a second, a man with silvery white hair appeared.

"So,you're the one who was spying on me but I sensed two chakras, no matter."Hotaru said with blood lust clearly shown on his face.

Hinata got in her gentle fist position for the battle.

* * *

**A/N:So, this was the 1st chapter. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Hinata is called the Blue Princess because of her hair and her technique; Jūho Sōshiken.**

**Konoha 11 are 22 years old except for lee and ten ten who are 23 while Konohamaru and Hanabi are 17.  
**

**l'm already working on the next chapter^^**


	2. Trapped

Hi! Sorry, If this chapter was late. I'm having my final exams and they are really important to me but I wanted to upload another chapter so here it is.

Enjoy!

ferduran:You were the first. Thank you so much for your response and no Hinata's not going to become a slave.

dewieka:Thank you so much for your kind review.

I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"kyubi"**

_**"Memories"**_

* * *

"Are you ready, cutie?" Hotaru asked smirking.

Hinata angered by his shameful act, began to hit him with her palms continuously pushing him back, she even pinpointed his vital points and released immense chakra from her palm.

"Hakke Kūshō." She yelled and Hotaru was pushed back with such tremendous force that he hit a tree which broke in two.

"You'll pay for this, Bitch!" He said and did some hand signs.

"Doton: Dochūbaku." He said and then a landslide was sent to Hinata but she quickly released a huge amount of chakra from all her tenketsu (chakra points) in her body and then spun rapidly, creating a rotating shield of chakra around her, protecting her from the landslide.

Hotaru took this as a chance and moved forward. Hinata stopped spinning and took her gentle fist stance and begun to deliver the attack.

"2 strikes"

"4 strikes"

"8 strikes"

"16 strikes"

"32 strikes"

"64 strikes"

"128 strikes." Hinata shouted and closed the flow of chakra of Hotaru's chakra system. The silver-haired man bacame furious. Hinata was taking deep breaths as she had used two very chakra consuming jutsus. Hotaru knew he had a chance to attack because he unlocked his chakra points and so made the tiger sign and yelled "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu." He then released a humongous fire dragon and sent several flames towards his opponent but beacuse of Hinata's quick thinking and observation, she quickly noticed a lake and then made multiple hand signs and yelled "Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu." Hinata immediately sent a huge wave with tremendous power towards Hotaru's Fire Dragon and it was destroyed. Hinata was panting at this point.

"How did you unlock your chakra points?" Hinata asked still breathing deeply.

"I'm from the Nawi clan, we can unlock our chakra and are a clan which have hidden chakra reserves, we just send a little chakra to our points and then they are opened but I'm quite impressed. I didn't know that the Hokage's _wife_ was such an elite ninja." Hotaru said with his usual smirk.

"So, you knew my identity." Hinata said weakly.

"As a matter of fact I did and I am also aware that the one who was accompanying you on this mission is behind that tree." Hotaru said as he pointed to a nearby tree. Hinata stood shocked.

"Hanabi..." Hinata said in a low whisper. Hanabi who was still watching her sister was unknown to the fact that she had been discovered.

"I still have some chakra. This should be very exciting." said Hotaru.

Hinata quickly moved towards Hotaru and launched her palm to his body and screamed "Shōtei." Hinata knew that this would give her some time to think of a plan as Hotaru's legs had been paralyzed and he laughed menacingly.

"You think, you can beat me. I will not be defeated by a woman. _You_ humiliated _me. _Even if I die, I will kill you." Hotaru said while doing some unknown hand signs and after a few seconds, wind surrounded the area where Hinata and Hotaru were, caging them. Hinata felt her body changing.

"What's happening?" Hinata asked, frightened by what was happening but didn't show it.

"Well, you are going to witness Nawi clan's special technique. A very unique justu but sadly the user must sacrifice himself. _You_ will transform into a pendant and if it breaks, so will your life. I think this is much better than instant death, you won't be able to see your loved ones but as you had been a worthy opponent, I will tell you how to break this jutsu. If your child's tears fall on the pendant, you will be released from this jutsu but now you can't tell anyone and even If you did, you don't have a child." Hotaru said and then started to laugh.

The wind started to get stronger, Hanabi had enough of it, she was not going to let her sister face dangerous situations alone. She used all of her chakra to get past the wind barrier but all in vain, she then used her Byakugan but was shocked to see that she couldn't see anything. The barrier was far too strong that the Byakugan couldn't even see past it.

"Damn it!" Hanabi shouted in frustration. Hotaru's body disappeared while Hinata was starting to lose consciousness.

Hinata's tears wouldn't stop, she was losing everything she had but Hotaru didn't know of Hinata's daughter as he meditated at his hideout for almost more than an year, so he had no clue whatsoever.

"Goodbye Everyone..." Hinata said her last words as she faded but a tear fell before she transformed into a pendant.

In the village, Natsuko started crying and Naruto couldn't stop her crying no matter how much he tried to cheer her up. Then for a second, Naruto thought he heard Hinata's voice.

"Hinata..." Naruto said worriedly.

Light flashed in the area of the battle and Hanabi shut her eyes with her hands. When she opened them, she saw more than half of the forest was destroyed. Then she remembered the battle, she searched for her sister but no luck.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi started shouting for her sister. She called out to her numerous times but was not replied with an answer and could only hear the echo of her loud cry.

"This can't be happening, where is Onee-chan?" Hanabi asked herself several questions. Then she saw a lavender pendant sparkling ever so brightly. She took it in her hands and put it in her pocket as finding her sister was much more important but what she didn't know was that the pendant itself was Hinata.

* * *

Cliffhanger

So this was the second chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers. I will not disappoint you. See you guys later in the next chapter.


	3. Irreplaceable

Hi Guys!

I wanted to thank everyone who liked this story. I didn't know that people would like my story this much. Thank you for your support. My exams are over and now I can update this story.

I don't own Naruto, Kishi-sensei does.

Okay, first NaruHina Fans have hope in your ship!

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"kyubi"**

_**"Memories"**_

Now on with the story. ^_^

* * *

**After 8 years**

It was like another morning in Konoha, the shops were beginning to open and shinobis and kunoichis leaving for missions. Two figures were seen walking at a distant place.

"Tou-chan! Do you know what tomorrow is?"asked a blue haired girl.

"Well, Tomorrow is your 8th bitrthday, Suko." said the blonde.

"Look, Sasuke-kun~~Sotaru~~, I can see Natsuko-chan~~" said Sakura, pulling her husband and son's sleeves and walked towards Naruto and Natsuko.

"Sakura, we can walk by ourselves." replied Sasuke.

"Tou-san is right, kaa-chan." answered Sotaru.

_"Hmph, my son is starting to become just like his father. what should I do? My baby boy is going to be a cold and emotionless robot." _Sakura thought as she was debating to either cry or beat the living daylights out of her husband.

_"_Sakura, I'm not that cold or emotionless." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Damn, he even knows what I'm thinking." Sakura muttered but before the conversation could continue any further, flash of indigo passed Sasuke and Sotaru and embraced Sakura.

"Auntie Sakura, you do know what tomorrow is, right?"asked Natsuko.

"Of course, how could I forget? Tomorrow you're going to turn 8." replied Sakura with a big smile.

Natsuko is of normal height, straight midnight blue hair which are a bit past her shoulders in a hime-cut style with shoulder- length strands and a few locks in a side pony tail tied with an orange ribbon and fair skin. She has deep blue eyes just like her father. Natsuko can be very childish and like her father is a ramen lover but also eats vegetables and other dishes. She is naive, simple, sweet, serene and very polite like her mother but is also hyperactive, cheerful and somewhat a prankster. She is very smart for her age but is dense like Naruto and is very observant, she sees through people's real feelings and emotions. She immediately recognizes everyone's fake smiles especially Naruto's. She knows very little of her mother as Naruto never talks about Hinata. Natsuko has inherited her paternal grandmother's catch-phrase "dattebane"

Sotaru has black hair and onyx eyes. His hair is the same as his father. He used to be like his mother but as time passed, he started to become like his father as he became much more calm and cooler. He loves his mother a lot and would do anything for her. Sasuke and Sotaru love to tease Sakura. Sotaru has a very close bond with his father and both father and son have the same love for tomatoes. Sotaru also knows about Hinata but doesn't tell Natsuko anything.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke and Sotaru!" greeted Natsuko, hugging both Sasuke and Sotaru.

"Natsuko, can't breathe." said both the Uchihas.

"Oops, Sorry." apologized Natsuko with her head down.

"Don't worry, kiddo." said Sasuke, trying to cheer her up and patted her head. Sotaru just stood there with a blank expression and hands in his pockets but then two glares by his parents and one epic glare by the Rokudaime made him shiver and he walked towards Natsuko.

"Yeah, It's okay." said Sotaru. Natsuko grinned and went to Naruto who put her on his shoulders making Natsuko squeal.

"Hi Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan and Sotaru." Naruto greeted them with a smile and they smiled back.

_"Those fake smiles again, I'm tired of these smiles." _Natsuko thought.

"Dobe, You have to go to the office, there is more paperwork waiting for you." said Sasuke.

"Okay Okay. I'll come in 5 minutes." replied Naruto and disappeared with Natsuko in a yellow flash.

"I didn't know I'd ever say this but I miss the old Naruto." said Sakura sadly.

"Yeah..." said Sasuke.

"Natsuko reminds me of Hinata...I miss her so much..." said Sakura with teardrops freely falling from her eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Natsuko stood in front of the Hyuga Compound, the guards at the gates bowed and opened the gates. Naruto walked inside of the mansion and knocked at Hiashi's door.

"Come in." said Hiashi and as the door opened, Natsuko jumped from her father's shoulders and ran towards her grandfather. First giving him a bow and then embracing him in a bear hug. Hiashi chuckled and returned the hug.

"Well, If it isn't my sweet little granddaughter." said Hiashi happily.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama." said Naruto and bowed respectfully.

"No need to be formal, Naruto." said Hiashi.

"Sorry to disturb you but I was wondering If Natsuko could stay here for a while because I have to do paperwork, If it's no tro-." Naruto was cut off by Hiashi.

"It's never trouble for me, Naruto. I was missing Natsuko. Konohamaru and Hanabi are here as well." said Hiashi.

"Arigatou...Tou-san." said Naruto with a small smile. Hiashi smiled at this.

"Tou-chan, When will you be back?" asked Natsuko, lightly pulling Naruto's robe. Naruto crouched down to her level.

"Suko, I'll be back real soon. I'm gonna finish tomorrow's paperwork too. So we can have an awesome party tomorrow." said Naruto with a big smile.

_"At least, this smile is real." _thought Natsuko.

"Okay!" said Natsuko grinning. Naruto gave her a kiss on her forehead and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto appeared in his office and sat on his seat.

"I'm tired of these papers." said Naruto.

**"Oh, so even The Rokudaime gets tired." said the kyubi while chuckling.**

"Very funny, Kurama. I'm not in the mood." said Naruto while doing paperwork.

**"You are never in the mood, Naruto. I know you feel lonely without her. Why don't you remarry, you'll be hap-"**

"SHUT UP! I CAN NEVER BE HAPPY WITHOUT HINATA! NOBODY CAN TAKE HER PLACE IN MY HEART, SHE IS IRREPLACEABLE!" yelled Naruto.

**"Look, Naruto. I had to say that because you keep your feelings locked up inside you and that hurts you." stated the kyubi.  
**

"Arigatou...for caring...It's...just that I...I miss her..." whispered Naruto.

**"I know.." said Kyubi.**

Just then a picture of Hinata appeared in Naruto's mind.

_**"Naruto-kun..." said Hinata with a sweet smile. **_Naruto put his face in his hands.

_"Hinata..." thought Naruto._

* * *

A/N:Done. Again Thank you everyone.

Now Konoha 11 are 30 except for Lee and Tenten who are 31 and Hanabi and Konohamaru are 25

Bye~~~!


	4. Worst Birthday Part 1

Hi Guys!

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"kyubi"**

_**"Memories"**_

* * *

"Grandpa, Can I ask you something?" asked Natsuko nervously while fidgeting.

_"She really is just like you, Hinata._" _thought Hiashi._

"Sure, Suko." replied Hiashi. He patted her head to ease her nervousness.

"Well, I was wondering If you could tell me about Kaa-chan." asked Natsuko. Hiashi was surprised by the question, he knew Natsuko would want to know about her mother but never thought that she would ask him now.

"Grandpa, please can you tell me just a bit about Kaa-chan? Tou-chan never talks about Kaa-chan and whenever I try to ask him, he always changes the topic." said Natsuko confidently.

"Let's see... Hinata was always calm but never confident in herself, she worked harder and strived to change herself for the better. In the 4th shinobi world war, her bravery and confidence was exceptional and I am proud to call her my daughter." said Hiashi.

"I wish I could've met her." said Natsuko sadly.

"There you are~~Suko-chan~~~." said Konohamaru.

"Hi Uncle Konohamaru!" said Natsuko running towards her uncle and giving him a tight hug.

"Go downstairs. Hanabi and Haru are waiting for you." said Konohamaru. Natsuko made her way downstairs.

"You know, Tou-san. You shouldn't have told her about Hinata Onee-chan now." said Konohamaru seriously.

"Relax, Konohamaru. There is no harm in telling Natsuko a little about her mother." replied Hiashi.

"I know, It's just that I don't want her to be sad. Naruto Onii-chan's already hurt. You miss Onee-chan badly too, don't you?" said Konohamaru.

"...Yes..." whispered Hiashi.

"I'm going downstairs. Are you coming?" asked Konohamaru.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." replied Hiashi. Konohamaru walked downstairs, leaving Hiashi in silence.

_"Hinata..." _thought Hiashi.

* * *

"Auntie Hanabi~!Haru!." yelled Natsuko, in hopes of finding her aunt and cousin.

"Suko-chan~~~." said Hanabi and ran towards her niece, embracing her.

"Auntie, Where's Haru?" questioned Natsuko.

"She's sleeping. You know, the birthday girl should also get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a big day for you." replied Hanabi with a small smile.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes." Natsuko asked in a pleading voice. Hanabi agreed and went to her room in the Hyuga compound. Natsuko ran towards the Hyuga garden. One day, Natsuko accidentally heard her uncle and aunt's conversation in which they were talking about the garden and how Hinata used to take care of the plants and just sit there peacefully. Natsuko laid on the grass and sighed as the wind blew past her.

"I wish you were here...Kaa-chan..." whispered Natsuko as tears started falling down her porcelain face and fell asleep on the grass. Hanabi who was watching her, cried silently.

* * *

"Yosh, all done." said Naruto while sighing. He stood up from his chair and disappeared in a flash. He appeared in front of the Hyuga mansion and made his way inside.

"Naruto Onii-chan." said both Konohamaru and Hanabi. Naruto smiled at them.

"Hanabi, can you bring Suko-chan here?" asked Konohamaru, she nodded and went to the garden.

"Naruto Onii-chan, How are you feeling?" asked Konohamaru, concerned for his health.

"I'm always good, Konohamaru. You worry too much." said Naruto.

"Onii-chan, you-" said Konohamaru but was interrupted when the 8 year old ran past him and hugged her father like there was no tomorrow.

"Yay, you're back!" said Natsuko, delighted by her father's return.

"Ready to go home ttebayo?" asked Naruto. Natsuko nodded.

"Hai ttebane." replied Natsuko.

"Well, see you guys later." said Naruto.

"Bye Uncle Konohamaru, Auntie Hanabi. Say goodbye to grandpa, Haru and everyone in the clan for me." said Natsuko with a wide smile and waving back. Both daughter and father vanished.

"Natsuko really calms people and makes the atmosphere more friendly." stated Hanabi. Konohamaru nodded.

"So, what did you get for her birthday?" asked Konohamaru, trying to lighten the mood. Hanabi smiled sadly.

"It's something that reminds me of Onee-chan and you know her, she loves anything that is related to Onee-chan." said Hanabi.

"Yeah, It's been 8 years." said Konohamaru.

* * *

Both Naruto and Natsuko were eating their ramen.

"I win ttebane!" declared Natsuko as she slurped the last of her ramen.

"No fair ttebayo!" answered Naruto with a pout.

**"I'm seriously going to throw up just by watching you and your daughter have a 'ramen eating contest'." said kyubi**

"You're just jealous because you can't eat this much ramen." said Naruto to kyubi.

**"For once, you're right but you got defeated by your daughter." said the kyubi.**

"Okay, Suko. Time to eat your veggies." said Naruto getting into his father mode. Natsuko followed her dad's orders.

"Go brush your teeth." said Naruto sweetly.

"Hai." answered Natsuko and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Naruto took of his robes and dressed in his Pajamas and flopped on his master bed and after a couple of minutes, Natsuko jumped on his bed and laid down.

"Okay now, We've got a big day ahead of us. You have to go to the Academy and I have to give the genin teams some missions and then we're going to have a huge party." said Naruto with a big grin.

"I can't wait!" said Natsuko excitedly.

* * *

"Come on, Suko-chan. Rise and shine, Hime-sama." said Naruto. Natsuko just groaned.

"You'll be late for the academy." said Naruto.

"I'm up!" said Natsuko, running towards the bathroom to change. Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, Breakfast done, Lunch packed, Bandages and medicines checked, Hiraishin Kunai checked, Books and notebooks checked and extra ramen checked. Now you're all set." said Naruto. Naruto then wore his Hokage robes and with Natsuko on his shoulders, he appeared in front of the academy. Naruto put Natsuko down and crouched to her level.

"Happy Birthday, Natsuko!." said Naruto happily as he embraced his daughter and kissed her cheek. Natsuko grinned widely and returned the hug. Naruto stood up, waved and disappeared.

Naruto sat on his chair and began to give the missions to the genin teams.

* * *

At five, Natsuko entered her house and she saw darkness everywhere. She moved forward and after entering the hall. The lights were switched on.

"Happy Birthday, Suko~!" shouted the people in the house with glee. Natsuko was surprised and then quickly laughed. She could see all her aunts, uncles and friends but could not see her father, she got disappointed. Naruto who was behind his daughter, tapped Natsuko's shoulder gently. This startled Natsuko and she turned to find her father grinning at her.

"I would never miss your birthday, ttebayo. I'll always be there for you, no matter what." said Naruto sweetly. Natsuko's eyes were getting teary and tears started spilling from her eyes. She embraced him and he gladly returned the hug.

"Arigatou, Tou-chan." thanked Natsuko.

"Uncle Konohamaru, where is grandpa?" asked the midnight-haired girl. Konohamaru patted her head.

"He had a meeting but he'll come as soon as it's finished." replied Konohamaru.

"Suko-chan~~~~!" said all of her aunts who were hugging Natsuko tightly.

"Back off Forehead, I'm her favourite aunt." stated Ino.

"In you dreams Pig, I'm her precious aunt." retorted Sakura.

"Ladies, I think you all are forgetting something. I'm her number one aunt." said Tenten.

"Ten, I don't want to be rude but I'm her special aunt." said Matsuri.

"Wrong, sister-in-law. I'm Suko-chan's sweetest aunt." said Temari. All the women in the party started glaring at each other.

"Suko-chan, who is your favourite aunt?" asked all the women in unision. Natsuko gulped and mouthed 'Help me' to her uncles who were shivering from their wives. Even Naruto, who was afraid of every single one of them. All of them heard footsteps and turned around to find the most dangerous kunoichi.

"Who died and made you all queen, I'm the girl's real and most favoured aunt." said Hanabi calmly, folding her arms against her waist. Hanabi is very possessive about her niece. All of them stopped glaring and started laughing and Natsuko calmed down. All the men sweat-dropped.

"I will never understand women." said Sasuke.

"They are just too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Don't even give you food when you make them angry or sad." said Chouji.

"Just throw weapons at you like you're some kind of a practice dummy." said Lee.

"If you don't give them what they want, they'll take over your position as Kazekage." said Gaara.

"I'm lucky. My wife is on a mission." said Kiba.

"Don't forget that your wife is not the only one who is on a mission." said Shino.

"I know, I know. I get it. Your wife is on a mission too." said Kiba angrily.

"I'm glad I'm single." said Sai.

"Me too." said Kankuro. Everyone glared at them.

"Sure, they are troublesome and all but we love our wives." stated Shikamaru and everyone nodded. The men looked to see Naruto sitting on a distant sofa.

**"Come on, Kid. Enjoy the party." said kyubi.**

"Kurama, do you think I'm a good father?" questioned Naruto.

**"Truthfully speaking, you are." answered kyubi.**

"Tou-chan, are you okay?" questioned the birthday girl.

"Yup!" said Naruto. Natsuko knew that look and she knew there was something that troubled her father.

"OKAY! Time for the Suko-chan to blow the candles and make a wish." said Hanabi. Naruto took Natsuko's hand and took her to the table where the cake and varieties of dishes were placed. The cake was quite large and was a pineapple flavoured cake and had eight small candles. Natsuko stood in the middle, clasped her hands and closed her eyes.

_"I wish Kaa-chan was here with us." _wished Natsuko and blew the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. After cake and dinner had been eaten. It was time for the presents.

* * *

A/N:So, how is the story?

Thank you all who have put this story in their favourites, follows and those who have reviewed.

Bye Bye ^_^


	5. Worst Birthday Part 2

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"kyubi"**

_**"Memories"**_

* * *

"Well, so who is going first?" asked Ino. Just then the door burst open to reveal...

"You couldn't even wait for us!" yelled Tsunade as she got in. After she got inside, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Iruka, Shizune, Ko and Hiashi entered.

"Yay, Everybody's here!" yelled Natsuko happily.

"I'm going to give her the present first." said Tsunade, as she walked towards Natsuko and gave her sake.

"Baa-chan, are you out of your mind? What the hell are you doing? She's only 8." yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, this one is for me." said Tsunade and chuckled lightly and handed Natsuko a Katsuya doll.

"Thanks, Tsunade no baa-chan." thanked Natsuko.

"Now, it's our turn." said Anko, walking with Kakashi.

"Here, Suko-chan, your very own Icha Icha Paradise." said Kakashi smiling under his mask. Naruto and Anko looked incredibly angry and Kakashi didn't notice this until...

"Get that perverted book away from her!" yelled both Naruto and Anko, Kakashi was punched so hard that he became unconscious.

"Sorry about that, Suko-chan." said Anko. Natsuko just smiled.

"Here is your real present." said Anko grinning and handed her a box full of snakes. All the girls in the room had faces of horror except for Anko.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled all the girls in the house. Anko just laughed evilly.

"Anko-sensei, you're just as bad as Kakashi-sensei. Please restrain your snakes." begged Naruto.

"Fine." said Anko, disappointed that her fun had ended. All the snakes came running back to her and all the girls sighed in relief. Then Iruka and Shizune came to give Natsuko her gift.

"Here, Suko-chan. This is a medical book and in this box are full of stuff you would need." said Shizune, handing her the box and book.

"Well, Suko-chan as your teacher and uncle. A year supply of free ramen." said Iruka. Natsuko's eyes sparkled.

"Okay, it's our turn." said Sai, Kankuro, Yamato and Gai.

"You know, I thought of a really good name for those four, why don't we call them 'The Forever Alone Team'? whispered Anko to Kurenai.

"Anko, that's mean." said Kurenai.

"But you have to agree, it does suit them." said Anko. Sai gave Natsuko a picture of her when she just blew the candles, Kankuro gave her a puppet, Yamato gave her a small wood house for her dolls and Gai gave Natsuko his green jumpsuit which Naruto gladly tore.

"Suko-chan, me and Kaa-chan got you a pretty snow dress with matching boots." said Yuki as she and Kurenai gave Natsuko the dress. It was a cute silvery-white dress.

"Arigatou, Yuki nee-chan and Auntie Kurenai." said Natsuko.

"I think it's time for us to give our gifts." said Shino.

"Suko-chan, me and dad got you the most pure and sweetest honey ever." said Yuuto happily. Natsuko gladly accepted it.

"Arigatou Yuu nii-san and Uncle Shino but where is Auntie Kazue?" said Natsuko.

"She's on a mission but she told me to wish you a happy birthday." said Shino.

"Suko-chan, me and Kiyoshi got you pictures of different dog from every part of the shinobi world." said Kiba. Nastuko thanked them.

"Now it's our time to give the youthful Suko-chan, her youthful gifts."said Lee. Tenten and Tatsuo face-palmed.

"Suko-chan, your flames of youth are constantly burning and so I give you this ultimate suit. This green jumpsuit is different from Gai sensei's. As this has leg warmers with different colours." said Lee.

"Kurama, memo to me, remind me to burn that jumpsuit after the party is over." said Naruto.

**"Kid, This is the 1000th memo." said kyubi.**

"Your father also wore this jumpsuit." stated Lee in a proud way.

**"Well, there goes your reputation." said Kyubi while chuckling.**

"It was a long time ago!" yelled Naruto. Everyone laughed.

"Suko-chan, me and Tatsuo got you these." said Tenten as she took out a scroll from her pocket and released 100 kunais, shurikens and different types of swords. This would be a real help to you when you start doing missions. I know you're a quick learner so it'll be easy to teach you." said Tenten.

"Arigatou Auntie Tenten, Uncle Lee and Tatsuo nii-san." said Natsuko.

"Suko-chan~~." said both Matsuri and Misa.

"We got you the best gift." said Misa.

"Your very own sand gourd. It's smaller than mine but has the same properties. I'll also be training you for a while. " said Gaara.

"Finally, it's our turn." said an annoyed Ino.

"I know how much you love flowers so I did some adjustments to your garden." said Ino.

"You did what?!" asked Naruto.

"Relax, Naruto. I just did some minor touches." said Ino. Everyone went to the back of the Uzumaki Mansion to see the garden and they were flabbergasted at what they saw.

"Ino, these are not minor touches." said Tenten. The garden was filled with varieties of flowers and flower beds.

"My bad..." muttered Ino.

"Wow~~~" said Everyone.

"Nice, Ino." said Naruto happily, as he saw that she left a piece of the garden untouched which was very important to him.

"I also got you steaks, beef rice, chicken sandwiches and much more. Okay boys, get the food." said Choji. Akio and Akihiro were carrying loads of boxes and when they put all the boxes safely in the kitchen, they sighed.

"Look Daddy, it's so much." said Natsuko in surprise.

"Yeah.." said Naruto.

"Troublesome but it's our turn now." said Shikamaru.

"Suko-chan, Me and mom got you this giant iron fan." said Sayuri.

"Yay, I got the same fan as you!" said Natsuko joyfully.

"Temari, I think the fan is bit too heavy and she's only 8, why don't you give it to her when she is a genin." said Naruto.

"Yeah, you're probably right. She's too young." said Temari.

"Look Daddy, the fan is so light." said Natsuko. Everyone turned around and were amazed that Natsuko was holding the iron fan with ease.

_"That's what you expect from Naruto's daughter." thought Sasuke._

"Come on, Sasuke-kun~Sotaru~.It's finally our time.

"Hn." said both the Uchihas.

"If I hear another 'Hn' again. You two are going to live without tomatoes for the rest of your life, Understood?" said Sakura furiously. Both Sasuke and Sotaru nodded violently.

"Good, Now get the gifts." ordered Sakura. Sakura gave Natsuko tons of new dresses and Sasuke gave Natsuko new ninjutsu books. Natsuko thanked them.

"I believe it's time for me to give gifts to my granddaughter." said Hiashi. He brought toys, dresses, crystals etc for Natsuko. Everyone in the house knew how much Hiashi loved his granddaughter and he would show it every time through either words or presents.

"Arigatou, Grandpa but you shouldn't have bought these much things. I'm just happy that everyone I love, is here with me." said Natsuko genuinely. Everyone in the room was so touched by Natsuko's words that they were paralyzed for a few minutes.

_"If only Uncle Neji, Grandma Kushina, Grandpa Minato, Grandpa Jiraiya and Mom were here." thought Natsuko._

"Suko-chan, I got you the best cinnamon rolls and here is the album you wanted." Ko whispered the last part to her. Natsuko nodded and thanked him.

"So Suko, what do you want?" asked Naruto brightly. Everytime on Natsuko's birthday, Naruto asks his daughter what she wants and he gives it to her.

"Tou-chan, Can you tell me about Kaa-chan?"asked Natsuko with full confidence. Naruto and the rest stood there like statues, not even moving a muscle.

**"Great, just great." said kyubi sarcastically. **Nobody said anything, so she continued.

"I want to know about mom. Why is is that whenever I ask anybody, they just change the subject. How did mom die? The only information I know about mom is that she was the Hyuga head before she died. She was one of the elite shinobi and was always calm and sweet. I've only seen a few photos of her and even if I couldn't meet her, I want to know about her." said Natsuko.

"Sorry, Suko. why don't you ask for something else?" asked Naruto.

"No! I can't stand it anymore. I want to know about mom." said Natsuko, getting impatient. Naruto began getting serious.

"I said No." stated Naruto calmly.

"Why?" asked Natsuko.

"Natsuko, enough." said Naruto.

"Just tell me why." said Natsuko.

_"She isn't going to stop. When her mind is made up, she's never going to quit. She is Naruto's daughter after all." thought Sasuke._

"Natsuko, that's enough!" yelled Naruto. Natsuko moved back a little because of her father's outburst.

"This is the worst party ever." said Natsuko as she ran towards her room. Naruto disappeared in a flash to his office.

"Dammit." cursed Naruto.

"It's rare to see them fight." said Tsunade. Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Suko." said Hanabi.

"But-" said Konohamaru but was interrupted by his wife.

"I know she doesn't talk to anyone when she's angry or sad but I didn't get to give Natsuko her gift." said Hanabi with a sad smile. Konohamaru nodded. Everyone went to their house except for Hanabi, Konohamaru and Haru. Konohamaru had a hard time convincing everyone to leave and he told them that he and his wife would take care of Natsuko until both father and daughter cool down.

"Konohamaru-kun, Why don't you go to sleep upstairs?. I'll take care of everything and would you put Haru in bed too, she fell asleep in the middle of the party." said Hanabi.

"Hanabi, I'm always here for you, so don't try to do things alone." said Konohamaru as he kissed Hanabi's forehead. Hanabi smiled and nodded.

Konohamaru picked Haru and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. I hope the story is not disappointing and would live up to your expectations.

Bye ^_^


	6. The Pendant

I apologize for the late chapter and now I present chapter 6.

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"kyubi"**

_**"Memories"**_

* * *

Hanabi knocked on Natsuko's door lightly, she heard no reply so she knocked again and opened the door which had been unlocked.

"Suko-chan."calledHanabi. Natsuko was lightly sobbing and when she heard her aunt's voice, she wiped away the tears.

"Yes...Aunt Hanabi."said Natsuko. Hanabi walked towards her and sat on the bed beside her.

"I didn't get to give you your gift." said Hanabi. Natsuko just remained quiet.

"Why?"questioned Natsuko. Hanabi looked at her confusedly.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me about Kaa-chan?"asked Natsuko. Hanabi sighed.

"There is a reason why nobody tells you about your mom."said Hanabi. Natsuko looked away.

"Maybe my gift would get your cheerfulness back."said Hanabi. She took out a gift box and handed it to her niece. Natsuko looked from the gift in her hands to her aunt and then back at the gift.

"Come on, open it."said Hanabi smiling. Natsuko opened the black gift box and in the box was an alluring necklace with the most shiny and glossy stone. The stone was of a pure lavender colour and it shone in the dark. It almost seemed magical.

"It's really beautiful. Arigatou auntie Hanabi." said Natsuko cheerfully.

"Whenever I looked at the pendant, it reminded me of Hinata Onee-chan."said Hanabi, looking at the ceiling. This piqued Natsuko's curiosity and she turned her head to her aunt.

"Don't get upset again, okay?."said Hanabi, patting Natsuko's head.

"Okay"said Natsuko. Hanabi put the necklace around Natsuko's neck and then stood up and walked upstairs. Before falling asleep, Natsuko had a feeling that her mother was with her, she closed her eyes and let sleep embrace her.

* * *

_"Why did I have to make her sad? I'm supposed to be her father and I just made things worse."thought Naruto while cursing himself._

**"Can you think it about tomorrow?I'm sleepy..."said kyubi half awake.**

_"What should I do? Should I go and talk_ _to__ her?"thought Naruto and ran his hands through his hair._

"Dobe, what is with you?"said Sasuke, appearing in front of him.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell her about Hinata?"said Sakura, also appearing in front of him.

"Me and Sasuke-kun were about to say something to you at the party when you didn't tell Natsuko about Hinata but Hanabi told us not to say anything."said Sakura.

"She's mature for her age, Naruto."said Sasuke, trying to bring some sense into Naruto.

"I know..."whispered Naruto.

"What do you mean 'you know'?"said Sakura impatiently.

"I know that Natsuko's old enough to know about Hinata but...what do you guys think she'll do when she'll know about Hinata?"said Naruto sadly.

"I don't get it."said Sasuke.

"If I had told her about Hinata. Natsuko would be really happy but deep inside her heart, she'd want to meet her mother and get to know her. I don't want to see her sorrowful expressions. It hurts to see her sad, I never want to see the pain in her eyes but I still see it, she misses Hinata so much. She tries to hide it from me but I always figure it out. I'm nothing compared to Hinata besides there is something only a mother can do."said Naruto.

"Fine, we won't tell Natsuko about Hinata but you have to tell her at some point, Naruto."said Sakura.

"Well, we're going. See you tomorrow."said Sasuke.

As the Uchihas walked towards their mansion, they reminisced about old times.

"Sasuke-kun, do you remember when you were given _that_ S-rank mission?"asked Sakura in a singing tone. Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah."answered Sasuke, smiling lightly.

"I wish things could go back to the way they were. When we had the cheerful and goofy Naruto the and sweet Hinata." said Sakura sadly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Oi Teme, Are you even listening?"asked Naruto, waving his hands in front of his friend. Sasuke was brought back from his stupor and he gave a glare to the Hokage.

"Glaring the Hokage could lead to your death ttebayo!"said Naruto grinning.

"Hn."said Sasuke.

"So what's the problem?"asked Naruto.

"I wanted to find a birthday present for Sakura."said Sasuke blushing.

"Who knew that the Uchiha ice-cube would buy a gift for his wife."said Naruto, laughing madly.

"Shut up."said Sasuke.

"Okay,so what did you buy for her in her previous birthday?"asked Naruto.

"Well, I took her to a restaurant and ordered rice with umeboshi, anmitsu, fruit salads and then took her to a dumpling shop."said Sasuke.

"Nice, so why don't you do the same this year?"questioned Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"I've been doing that since 4 years. I think I should do something different this year."said Sasuke.

"Are you really the cold Sasuke?"asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"I am. Now tell me why did you want to see me?"asked Sasuke, in his monotone voice.

"There is a special S-rank mission and I wanted to give it to you."said Naruto.

" special S-rank? Sure, tell me the details."said Sasuke. Naruto grinned widely.

_"Why me?''thought Sasuke._

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"asked Hinata.

"Yeah."replied Sasuke.

"I apologize, Sasuke-kun. I told Naruto-kun that I could shop by myself because he had an urgent Kage meeting but he told me that he would send someone to carry the stuff."said Hinata.

"I'll deal with your husband later."said Sasuke clenching his fists.

_''I'll get you for this Naruto."thought Sasuke._

"Sasuke-kun, I know the perfect gift you could buy for Sakura-chan."said Hinata.

"How did you know?"asked Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun told me. Why don't you buy a cute dress for her?"said Hinata.

"That's a nice idea. Thanks, Hinata."said Sasuke.

"You're welcome."said Hinata.

Sasuke was carrying many heavy bags and Hinata who was 5 month pregnant was leading the way and walking around other shops looking for baby clothes.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. I hope the bags weren't too heavy."said Hinata.

"Don't worry, Hinata."replied Sasuke. Sasuke took a bag which had a beautiful pink kimono with a black obi and went to his mansion.

"Tadaima."said Sasuke tiredly, as he entered his house.

"Okaeri."said Sakura and 3 year old Sotaru cheerfully.

"What's in that bag, otou-san?"said Sotaru as he saw a bag his father was holding.

"Yeah, what's in it?"said Sakura.

_"Damn, I forgot to hide the bag. I'll just give it to her now."thought Sasuke._

"It's for you."said Sasuke as he handed the bag to Sakura. Sakura who was still confused, took the bag and opened it to find the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen.

"I wanted to give it to you on your birthday."said Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"said Sakura as she gave a kiss to her husband.

"Hn."said Sasuke with a blush.

"But why do you look so exhausted?"asked Sakura. Sasuke told his wife all about his _special S-rank mission._ Sakura couldn't control her laughter.

"So, who wants Tomato soup?"asked Sakura.

"Me!"shouted both Sasuke and his son. Sakura smiled.

* * *

Natsuko fluttered her eyes open and saw a few rays of sunshine passing the curtains and entering in the room. She immediately went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She tip-toed out of her room and was about to reach the door which would lead her outside the house.

"Ahem, where are you going, young lady?" asked Konohamaru.

_"I'm doomed!"thought Natsuko._

"Oh, Hi Uncle Konohamaru."said Natsuko with a small smile. Konohamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Suko, you know you can't fool me, so what's the matter?"asked Konohamaru.

"I wanted to go for a walk outside."replied Natsuko truthfully.

"Okay just don't go too far."said Konohamaru. He was about to go when Natsuko pulled his shirt lightly, he turned around and saw his niece's head down.

"Is Tou-chan angry with me? Why didn't he come home yesterday?"said Natsuko nervously.

"Suko,you know he can never be angry with you. He didn't come home yesterday because he fell asleep in his office. So cheer up, kay?"said Konohamaru while patting her head. Natsuko nodded and grinned.

* * *

A/N?:Again, I apologize for the delay!

Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed and for the favourites.

Bye Bye~! See you guys in the next Chapter!


	7. Fated Encounter

I don't own Naruto, Kishi-sensei does.

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"kyubi"**

_**"Memories"**_

* * *

Shikamaru came inside the office and saw that Naruto was asleep.

"Troublesome Hokage." muttered Shikamaru with a small smile and started to wake him up by shaking him a little. Naruto awoke startled but then calmed down and looked at his side.

"Oh, Hi Shikamaru. What happened?" asked Naruto as he yawned.

"You fell asleep in your office last night and let me remind you that the Kages are going to arrive today." said Shikamaru.

"Oh Damn, I forgot about the whole meeting!" yelled Naruto.

"The arrangements have already been made and they will probably arrive in an hour or so. You should sign and read those stack of papers on your desk." said Shikamaru as he closed the door and went outside.

"Great, Now I have to finish yesterday's papers as well as today's." said Naruto aloud to himself.

_"I should go and first apologize to Natsuko. I really sounded like a selfish brat but I can't bare to watch her sad." thought Naruto._ Naruto was about to leave when he heard a knock.

"Come in." said Naruto. The door opened to reveal Konohamaru.

"Good Morning, Naruto Onii-chan." greeted Konohamaru.

"Hi Konohamaru. Is Natsuko okay?" asked Naruto with complete worry in his voice.

"She's fine, Onii-chan. She just went out to play and I thought that she needed to have some time alone. Suko said she'll be back soon." replied Konohamaru.

"I see... Has she eaten anything? It's snowing heavily outside. Did she wear her jacket and muffler? What if-"asked Naruto non-stop but was cut off by Konohamaru.

"Suko is fine. Natsuko ate before she left and was wearing enough clothes to protect her from the cold." said Konohamaru. Naruto sighed in relief. Killer Bee broke in the Hokage's office.

"Yo Naruto. How are you doing? Where is Hime-sama? WEE!" said Killer Bee loudly.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto." said Gaara. The Kazekage entered with his sand gourd.

"I'm finally here!" said Kurotsuchi as she landed in the Hokage's office.

"It's always good to see all the Kages." commented Mei.

"Hi everyone, we'll begin our meeting shortly in the conference room." said Naruto. All nodded and headed towards the conference room.

"This is my mission report, Onii-chan."said Konohamaru. Naruto thanked him.

"There aren't any missions for you today, so go home and rest. I apologize that you and Hanabi had to look after Natsuko for the whole night." said Naruto. Konohamaru opened the door but before leaving, he turned around.

"You shouldn't apologize. Me and Hanabi would look after her anytime and we, no , everyone are here for you." said Konohamru before walking out the door. Naruto transported himself to the conference room where everyone were seated.

"Shall we start, Hokage?" said Gaara.

"Yes."said Naruto. All the Kages looked at each other and then faced the Hokage.

"What?"asked Naruto.

"Well, where is Suko-chan? She always attends the meetings and we have to give Suko-chan her birthday presents." said the Mizukage.

"She's busy."said the Hokage.

"Ya know, you're a bad liar." commented the Raikage.

"He's right. You should practice lying because you're really bad at it. Can you just tell us what happened?"said the Tsuchikage.

"I yelled at Suko on her birthday."whispered Naruto, ashamed to call himself a father.

"So that's what happened. I thought it was something big and disastrous like- YOU DID WHAT?!"yelled Kurotsuchi. Naruto told them the about the whole party while the rest of the Kages listened and restrained the Tsuchikage.

"And that's what happened."said Naruto.

"I believe you should apologize to Suko-chan."said Gaara.

"I was going to but Konohamaru told me that Suko should have some time alone to think through things."replied Naruto. After that the Kages discussed about the social, economical and various subjects.

"Good, the meeting was a success. We decided that we'd stay in Konoha for two to three days."said Kurotsuchi cheerfully.

"Sure. I'll tell someone to show you all to your rooms. Now if you all excuse me I have paperwork to do and then patch things with my daughter."said Naruto and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Today was a quiet, chilly November and a beautiful girl was walking along the streets of Konoha. Natsuko was now going to her special place; Naruto and his daughter always came to their special place. Somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha, there is a small house built by Naruto and that is the only place where the Anbus are not present. Natsuko reached the place, the grass was everywhere and flowers filled her sight and in the center was the house. Natsuko sat on a bench and watched the snow. The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet except for the twittering of the birds. She was watching the tinted blue flakes hitting the ground and grass; melting instantly on the grass. The sky was painted with scratchy gray and black hues. Hundreds of unique little snow drops fell around her, catching in her midnight blue hair and on her dress. Suddenly, she remembered what happened last night on her birthday and tears started filling her eyes.

''Come on, Natsuko. You shouldn't act like this."said Natsuko to herself but couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Tears started to freely fall and some fell on her pendant and it started to glow and as a reflex, she quickly pulled the necklace from her neck and put it on the grass and stepped back. The light started to shine more rapidly and it momentarily blinded Natsuko. She rubbed her eyes and after a few seconds adjusted them to the light and peeked out between her fingers to see a figure.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry again for the late update. But the next chapter will be really good, i think.

Because of my late update. I will tell you guys the name of the next chapter.

It is...Like Father, Like Daughter. what do you guys think? (fingers crossed)


	8. Like Father, Like Daughter

First of all, I got some PMs relating to the story so let me clear some misunderstandings.

1. Hinata is still a human and she was never dead.

2. Hanabi doesn't know of the seal because of the barrier.

3. Chapters? Many have asked me how long this story would be. I'm not sure but this story is not only about Naruto, Natsuko and the rest reuniting with Hinata. It goes much deeper and will have plenty of chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to all the ones who reviewed and followed and also to those who have favourite this story. TT_TT Thank you so much. I never thought that my story would get so many followers, so again *bows* Arigatou gozaimasu.

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"kyubi"**

_**"Memories"**_

* * *

The light started to dim and Natsuko could make out the figure.

"Ano, who are you? Do you need some help?" asked Natsuko nervously and in a second Natsuko was being embraced tightly by the figure. Natsuko found the figure's embrace strangely heart-warming.

"Y-You're N-Natsuko, right?" said the figure still hugging Natsuko.

"Yes..." said Natsuko. The figure moved a step back and dried her tears.

"Why are you crying?" asked Natsuko, somehow she couldn't bear to see the figure cry. The figure moved to Natsuko and now the young girl could see the figure clearly. The figure was a woman and was of good height, her midnight blue hair cascaded down her back and were past her waist with a hime-style haircut and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. The woman also had pearl-lavender eyes and fair skin. She was wearing the Leaf standard shinobi uniform with the Jounin jacket and had her Leaf headband around her neck. In short, the woman was like an angel who descended from the heavens.

"Sorry, It's just that you've grown up to be so beautiful." said the woman proudly and sat down on the grass.

"Who are you?" asked Natsuko seriously.

"Huh?" said Hinata, a bit confused.

"You have the Byakugan and the Hyuga clan is the only clan who inherit the bloodline. Furthermore, I know every member of the Hyuga clan but I haven't seen you which concludes that you are an imposter, trying to collect information so that you can use it to attack the village. I may be a little girl but I'm smarter for my age ttebane."said Natsuko calmly but seriously.

"ttebane? So that means you inherited the catch phrase." said Hinata giggling.

"What?" asked Natsuko with a confused look. Hinata looked wide-eyed at Natsuko and then started giggling again, trying to stop the giggles but to no avail and soon her giggles turned into joyful laughter.

"In my family, the saying should be more like 'Like Father, Like Daughter'." said Hinata softly with a big grin, after finally recovering from her fit of giggles.

"What do you mean your family?" asked Natsuko, now utterly confused.

"You have the same enchanting sky blue eyes like your father and your hair and skin are definitely like mine but more beautiful." finished Hinata. When Natsuko's mind registered the sentence. Her eyes widened slowly and her breathing increased.

"Then does that mean...you're-" Natsuko said while her lips trembled.

"Yes, I'm your mo-" Hinata started to say but was cut off when she felt someone enveloping her in a loving hug. Natsuko was beyond happy and her tears which trickled down her cheeks were mostly because of the immeasurable joy and contentment. Hinata hugged back just as lovingly as she did.

"I can't believe it. It's almost like a dream." Natsuko uttered after a few minutes, still crying and holding her mother while her body was shaking from the sudden realization. Natusko had never cried this much in her entire life and honestly felt like all of this was a dream.

"I'm really here, sweetheart..." Hinata gently stroked her daughter's smooth and silky hair. The words repeated in Natsuko's brain ans

"I-I missed y-you so much, ttebane." stuttered Natsuko.

"You really are mine and Naruto-kun's daughter." said Hinata, laughing lightly.

"Kaa-chan?" called Natsuko, still hugging her mother and felt wonderful for finally saying Kaa-chan.

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

"I'm glad you're here." said Natsuko. Hinata smiled.

"So am I." said Hinata sweetly. Both mother and daughter stayed in each others arms.

* * *

Kurotsuchi groaned loudly in the restaurant while the other Kages just sat and ate.

"Will any of you guys listen to me?" asked Kurotsuchi annoyed and stood from her seat. The others kept on eating and ignoring the Tsuchikage.

"You guys are the worst. We are currently in a dire situation and as Kages, it's our duty to fix the problem. Poor Suko-chan, she's probably crying her eyes out. " yelled The Tsuchikage.

"But you heard the Hokage, didn't you? He said he would apologize to Natsuko." said Mei gently.

"Oh yes, Let's just sit back, enjoy some dangos and relax and let the Hokage, who couldn't even propose straight to Hinata, without our help, apologize to his daughter!" said Kurotsuchi with sarcasm.

"Kages. You guys know that Naruto is a very responsible father and he would settle things with his daughter quite nicely." said Gaara calmly.

"You're right but we're all really attached to Natsuko now and without her, it just doesn't feel right." said Mei. The Kages nodded.

"Cool your hot heads and worry not, cuz Naruto will solve this problem in a cinch. Oh yeah!" Killer Bee rapped while Kurotsuchi shook her head.

"Hinata was a very kind person." said Kurotsuchi sadly.

* * *

"There's so much I want to tell you and I can't believe that you're still alive but how?" asked Natsuko, sitting beside her mother.

"Well, It's a really long story..." said Hinata.

* * *

A/N: So did you guys like this chapter. Well, sorry for not updating quickly. My exams are in October so I'll try to upload loads of chapters before my exams, kay?

Ja'ne Guys ^_^


End file.
